Where Do We Belong?
by Ashlynn Lilacflower
Summary: In 1700-era America,the Weasleys and Malfoys each own a plantation. Two women are taken willingly from the Weasley house to marry and serve under the Malfoys,but they don't know that's why they're making the journey. They think they're going to see Percy.
1. The Carriage Ride

**Author's Note**: This story takes place during the time in America's history when slave labor was used on plantations. Both the Malfoys and the Weasleys have a plantation of their own. Groups of pirates are also common along the coast. Thank you to _The Innocent Anonymous Blusher_ for the plot and help with the title.

**Disclaimer**: The characters are JK Rowling's.

* * *

Ginny shifted uncomfortably on the cushions. No matter how she sat, they seemed to be as hard as rocks, and the road wasn't much help. The wooden wheels of the carriage sank into the ground almost every five minutes. At this rate, it'd take forever to get to the Malfoy's – Ginny wasn't quite keen on making the trip anyway. It was, apparently, a surprise journey to see Percy, who'd been settling the elder Mr. Malfoy's affairs before he'd passed. Ginny honestly didn't see the point; Percy had managed to turn himself into her least-liked brother.

Sighing, Ginny looked pointedly at her companion. She wanted to talk about something – anything – but Miss Granger was too busy looking out the window, gazing at the sea like it held some sort of whimsical secret in its depths. "Hermione?" Ginny said tentatively.

No reaction.

Ginny snapped her fingers in Miss Granger's face. Startled, Hermione turned to look at her.

"Did you want something, Ginevra?" Hermione said curtly, looking a bit miffed that her revelry had been interrupted.

Ginny sat back in her seat. "Don't call me that," she said. "We're _friends_, 'Mione. You _can_ call me Ginny." She folded her arms. "You know I can't stand it when people call me that."

Hermione sighed and copied Ginny, letting the curtain fall back on the window. "I know," she replied. "It's just… I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

Hermione gave Ginny a look. "I could swear that William sent us out here for another reason than just to see _Percy_." She nearly spat his name. "They're stubborn as mules, your brothers. Won't stop for anything to get what they want." She grumbled for a little bit, then patted her dress, trying to get rid of nonexistent dust. She pulled out her wand and fiddled with it, managing to turn the inside of the carriage yellow.

Grimacing, Ginny leaned over and rested her hand on Hermione's knee. "He's married now, 'Mione. Has a child, even – a little girl, named after our mother. Percy won't be courting you anymore," she said, hoping to sooth Miss Granger's nerves a bit. Hermione fidgeted and brushed off Ginny's hand.

Ginny could have bet that she'd heard Hermione mutter, "Wrong brother." Puzzled, Ginny lifted the curtain covering her window. A view of the sea greeted her. With a gasp, she stuck her head out the window and sucked in a lungful of briny air.

Oh, how she longed to see him. But he was far away, most likely leaning carelessly against the railing of his ship or lying in the sun on some distant shore, not thinking about her.

Harry Potter, the sailor who'd set off on a voyage with her heart and her promise of marriage whenever he should return. He'd probably forgotten all about her, but she couldn't let herself forget about him.

Despairing, she closed the curtain against the sea. There was still hope. He'd only been gone for a month – such journeys could take years.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Ginny didn't have time to brace herself; she fell forward, spluttering, into Hermione's lap, who laughed and pushed her away. Without warning, the carriage door opened and a footman poked his head in. "Ladies, we've arrived. Please step out when you're ready."

Still suppressing giggles, Ginny went first, followed by Hermione. When her foot touched the cobbled path, she looked up. A grand house stood before her, complete with white marble pillars and stone steps. The structure was so rich and utterly huge that it was almost a monstrosity – for one thing, it looked extremely cold.

And there, on the front steps, stood the infamous Draco Malfoy, who just happened to be staring unabashedly at her.


	2. An Unfamiliar Attitude

**Author's Note**: Second chapter! This, as I said before, takes place in America in the 1700s. Plot and title from _The Innocent Anonymous Blusher_**.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that you can recognize from Harry Potter.

_

* * *

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Ginny didn't have time to brace herself; she fell forward, spluttering, into Hermione's lap, who laughed and pushed her away. Without warning, the carriage door opened and a footman poked his head in. "Ladies, we've arrived. Please step out when you're ready."_

_Still suppressing giggles, Ginny went first. When her foot touched the cobbled path, she looked up. A grand house stood before her, complete with white marble pillars and stone steps. The structure was so rich and utterly huge that it was almost a monstrosity – for one thing, it looked extremely cold._

_And there, on the front steps, stood the infamous Draco Malfoy, who just happened to be staring unabashedly at her._

_

* * *

_

Ginny couldn't help it.

She stared right back at Draco.

At least, she did until Hermione toppled out of the carriage behind her and pushed her to the ground. Ginny exchanged a glance with her and burst into barely-suppressed giggles. But Hermione's face darkened when she looked up. A shadow had stepped in front of the sun – a human-shaped shadow.

A gentle hand touched Ginny's shoulder; she turned to see Draco offering her a hand up. So bewildered was she that all she could do was stare wildly at his white fingers.

What had happened to the boy she used to know? He'd antagonized her every single day that she'd come to visit – and she'd spent whole summers at the Malfoy residence for as long as she could remember. He'd made fun of her; more than once, he'd earned a slap for his offenses. _Where was he? Where did the real Draco go?_

"Ginny?" he said tentatively, moving his hand closer. "Would you like some help?"

Her gaze moved to his face. It was filled with genuine concern. Even his stone-gray eyes had a certain vulnerability that she'd never seen in them before. Suddenly mute, Ginny took his hand and let him pull her up. Brushing off her dress, she helped Hermione to stand.

When she turned back to Draco, he was offering her his arm.

She turned to Hermione, eyes wide. "What do I do?" she mouthed, turning her face enough so that Draco wouldn't be able to see her.

Hermione nodded just a tiny bit.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Draco, plastered a fake smile on her face, and took his arm as graciously as she could without screaming.

_Something's wrong here._

Hermione right behind them, Draco led Ginny up the front walk and into the entrance hall of the house. "So…" Ginny began, but was so surprised when Draco turned to her attentively that she fell silent again.

Hermione completed her thought for her. "Where is Percy, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, peering around.

Looking at her over his shoulder, Draco said, "Oh, he's around here somewhere, probably dragging his daughter around with him. She's quite something, little Molly. Named after your mother, I believe, Ginny?" And with that not-so-nonchalant question, he turned his attention fully back to the red-haired girl at his arm.

"O-oh, yes, she must be," Ginny said, stumbling over her words a bit. "I haven't seen her yet – may we go try to find them?"

"Actually, I'd been hoping to talk to you in private," he said, throwing a less than subtle look over his shoulder at Hermione.

Hermione was instantly furious at her exclusion. "You'll not be talking to her in _private_, Mr. Malfoy," she growled, "unless she has an escort." Her face set in a scowl, she took Ginny's other arm. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we came here to see Ginny's brother. Not you."

Still too shocked by everything – Draco's sudden urge to be friendly, Hermione's outburst, and the feeling that something was very, _very_ wrong, Ginny let go of Draco's arm and set off with Hermione, but she was not too far away to hear Draco call after them. "Have a good day, Ginny." He'd not directed any sort of farewell at Hermione.

As she was dragged along, Ginny felt her heart sink a little. Draco had to have a reason for being nice to her. She knew it was there somewhere – she couldn't put her finger on it, though. Frustrated, she ripped her wrist from Hermione's grasp.

"I _would_ like to talk to him, Hermione. I'm going back. You can come if you want to."

Ginny couldn't help feeling a little bad at the stricken look on Hermione's face, but she turned and fled back down the hall anyway, shouting after Draco's receding figure. He turned on the spot and headed in her direction. They met in the middle of the hall.

Heeled footsteps told her that Hermione had decided to come along after all. Ginny didn't look behind her until the footsteps faded away – Hermione must have turned into a different corridor somewhere.

A bit breathless, Ginny stopped staring at the floor and met Draco's gaze. "You wanted to talk to me alone?" she said, clutching a fold in her dress.

"Yes," he said, taking her arm once again. "But let's go into the garden for some tea first."

Not so astonished this time by his gentlemanliness, Ginny let him lead her through the house. The portraits on the walls were filled with the customary moving pictures of old family members. Draco pointed out a few notable ones. "And that's Abraxas Malfoy, my grandfather. He was a Potions great, he was…"

She managed to laugh when it was expected, console when it was needed – it was natural. It was what her mother had taught her to do. There wasn't really a way around it.

As he led her down the steps and into the garden, Ginny couldn't help but let out a giggle at the absurd albino peacocks, strutting around like they ruled the world. "What?" Draco said, sounding a little confused. "What do you find so funny?"

Startled once again by the hint of sincerity in his voice, Ginny looked up at him, and found, yet again, that his eyes were full of some kindness she'd never seen before. Flustered before she could understand why, she explained hastily. "It's the peacocks – they're so absurd, the way they do everything. Always pompous, always asking for attention."

Draco laughed for the first time since Ginny had arrived. It was a quick little laugh, designed for charm and wit. Ginny had to admit that it did its job quite well, but she couldn't help wondering how many hours he'd spent practicing.

He led her to a stone bench and gestured for her to take a seat.

With a shuddering deep breath, he gripped her hand and began with a simple sentence. "Ginny, this is, like the peacocks, going to sound utterly absurd."

* * *

**I know, I know... Cliffhanger. I'm sorry! But I had to do it. You can review and hate on me all you want, but point out some good things too, please :)**


	3. An Alluring Enchanter

**Author's Note**: Welcome to Chapter 3, "An Alluring Enchanter"! Original plot is from _The Innocent Anonymous Blusher. _I got title help from her too. This takes place during the 1700s. Please review! I live on reviews! (Well, not really, but it's great to get them.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you can recognize from Harry Potter.

* * *

_As he led her down the steps and into the garden, Ginny couldn't help but let out a giggle at the absurd albino peacocks, strutting around like they ruled the world. "What?" Draco said, sounding a little confused. "What do you find so funny?"_

_Startled once again by the hint of sincerity in his voice, Ginny looked up at him, and found, yet again, that his eyes were full of some kindness she'd never seen before. Flustered before she could understand why, she explained hastily. "It's the peacocks – they're so absurd, the way they do everything. Always pompous, always asking for attention."_

_Draco laughed for the first time since Ginny had arrived. It was a quick little laugh, designed for charm and wit. Ginny had to admit that it did its job quite well, but she couldn't help wondering how many hours he'd spent practicing._

_He led her to a stone bench and gestured for her to take a seat._

_With a shuddering deep breath, he gripped her hand and began with a simple sentence. "Ginny, this is, like the peacocks, going to sound utterly absurd."_

_

* * *

_

Ginny took a deep breath and waited for the worst.

"When my father… died," Draco said with difficulty, sitting down beside her on the cold stone of the bench, "he left us a few surprises in his will. One of them was that he'd contacted your father to propose a marriage between us."

She gaped at him. "And you plan to go through with this?" she asked, befuddled. She'd known that Draco had always taken after his father, but – this? An arranged marriage?

Draco got to his feet, pacing in front of her. "I'd like to go through with it, if you'll accept my proposal."

She gave him a look that had skepticism written all over it, complete with a raised eyebrow. "You mean your father's proposal."

He paused in his step and looked at her before going back to his pacing. That single look was filled with such hope and anxiety that Ginny had to turn her gaze to her lap.

It wasn't just his father's proposal. Draco believed in it too. But there was no way she could say yes. She was promised. The silver ring gleamed innocently on her right ring finger. She twisted it around, the tiny imprint of a seashell disappearing behind her finger. It was the only mark on the otherwise plain silver band. It was all he'd been able to afford.

_Harry_.

Just thinking his name sent a shiver down Ginny's spine, and she suddenly dreaded sitting any longer in Draco's garden. She stood, but even as she made to leave, his fingers closed around her wrist, stopping her. As soon as she did it, she knew it was a mistake to look at him.

His gray eyes were so cool and captivating, yet heated and distracting at the same time. Not only that, but they beseeched her to stay.

She couldn't help it. She sat back down. "I believe we were going to have tea?" Ginny said, stalling for time.

His eyes brightened. "You are right, of course," he replied, pulling a tiny bell from his pocket. With one clear ring, a house elf appeared, carrying a tea tray on his head. The bandaged fingers balancing the plate told Ginny immediately that Dobby was still serving the Malfoy family, and she wordlessly took the platter from Dobby, setting it on the stone beside her. Dobby disappeared with a loud _crack_.

Draco took a seat on the other side of the tray, looking at her. It took Ginny a moment to realize that she was being spoken to. "Ah, yes. Sugar, please," she confirmed. Embarrassed by her sudden lack of wit, she stared once more into her lap as Draco poured tea. She did, however, notice when he picked up a pink bottle that screamed femininity and tried to pour its contents into her cup. Her hand shot out at once, covering her teacup. She knew enough to keep an eye on her drink. "What," she said, inclining her head toward the curvy bottle, "is that?"

Shock was obvious on Draco's face. He lifted the bottle and pointed at it. "This?"

Ginny nodded, suppressing a grim smile. _Got you now, Malfoy_, she thought.

"It's my favorite sweetener," Draco said, shrugging. "It's rare and very hard to make, but it's splendid in tea. I thought you might like to try some. This is the first time we've had any while you've been around."

Ginny's face fell and she sighed, lifting her hand away from her cup. Maybe it was possible that Draco really had become a gentleman. She couldn't watch as he tipped the syrupy liquid into her tea. Instead, she gazed fixedly at her ring.

_Harry_.

He handed her the cup that he'd poured the sweetener into.

_Harry_.

She took a sip. She took another sip.

Another sip, and all thoughts of Harry disappeared.

_Draco_.

For a few heartbeats, she knew something had gone terribly wrong, but that feeling shattered when the boy in front of her became irresistibly beautiful.

Her teacup shattered, too.

Gasping, she pulled out her wand, aiming to repair the cracked pieces. Draco got to it first, flicking his wand at it. The broken porcelain reshaped itself and soared back onto the tray, though it was empty of any drink.

Distantly, Ginny's hands hurt. She couldn't focus on that, though – all she could see was the young man who'd come to kneel in front of her. The sun played sweetly over his platinum hair, and his rain-colored eyes were filled with concern as he studied her hands. With a gentle touch, his white fingers caressed her palms, trying to stop the bleeding. Frantic, he pulled the little bell out of his pocket again and rang it.

Dobby reappeared. Draco said something to him, but Ginny heard only the rolling timbre of his voice. The words didn't matter; only that wonderful tone did – it was almost like music.

Dobby disappeared again.

Draco turned his attention back to her. Ginny's heart pounded in her chest.

_He's looking at me. Draco's looking at me._

He held up his hand and trailed his fingers down her cheek. "It's alright," he said, voice saturated with reassurance and consolation that Ginny wasn't completely sure she was in need of. "I'll take care of you."

Ginny smiled. She didn't trust herself to speak. His touch was comfort enough, but his words made her relax.

A house elf ran down the stairs from the house and into the garden. Draco beckoned it over and took a cloth bandage from the tray in its hands before sending it back up the stairs.

As he wrapped her hand in the bandage, the fog that clouded Ginny's thoughts dissipated. She watched Draco's fingers work with interest, fascinated by his obviously caring touch. How had it taken her this long to notice him?

He'd changed. He was no longer the offensive, sarcastic boy she'd known during her past visits. He'd turned into a suitable young man…

A jolt of pain shooting through her fingers made her wince. A pair of gray eyes flashed up to hers, and Draco swiftly tied a small knot in the fabric to hold it in place. Eyes back on the ground, he stood.

Ginny stood at the same time, taking a sharp breath when her head hit a tree branch above her head. Scowling, she rubbed the top of her skull. "I am so accident prone today…" she said, fiddling a bit with her skirts and refusing to meet Draco's gaze. She heard a sigh from above her head. Warm fingers touched the bottom of her chin, lightly forcing her to look up.

Draco searched her eyes, breath warm on her face. He studied her for a moment more, and then asked a question she knew she'd hear. "Will you consent to marry me?"

Even though some part of her was rebelling, she nodded. "I will marry you." And she did something that would have shocked even a kitchen maid.

She kissed Draco Malfoy, the one she'd sworn was her arch enemy in the past, and she kissed him with fervor. She could feel his smile – a _real_ smile – against her lips, and it was wonderful. His fingers wrapped themselves in her hair, and his free hand traced her fingers.

She didn't notice when her promise ring slipped off and fell into the dirt.

She didn't notice when a silver, coiled snake ring replaced it.

And she didn't notice the tiny gold letters on the bottle of sweetener.

_Bella Dolce – A Love Potion for Bewitching Witches. _


End file.
